Glad You Came
by SangoIchimaru
Summary: Glad. That is what he is feeling. Glad he got to meet her. Glad she had changed is world. And glad that he let her in.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the song or the anime with its characters. Though I do own the plot of this story.

Hey guys! So this is my first songfic, I previously planned that my first songfic would be a crossover but... oh well. So, I got this song stuck in my mind after listening to this at a dance and when I listened more closely and read the lyrics Sango and Sesshomaru popped in my head (like they always do). That is my story for making this songfic. Well hope you guys will like it. 38)

Song: Glad You Came

Artist: The Wanted

Anime: InuYahsa

Pairing: Sango and Sesshomaru

**O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**The sun goes down, **

**The stars come out, and**

**all that counts is here and **

**now,**

Sesshomaru watched as the sun sets in the in the far West, turning the sky into a light magenta colour. He looked up and saw that stars are already out shining the setting sun's ray of lights. The beauty of the night never seems to fail to take his breathe away, because in the dark was where he had cross paths with her.

Well, he had met hermany times before but he never really took the time to acknowledge her existence. She had hung around his brother and was fawned, in a disgusting manner, by the monk. She was a demon slayer, a killer of all demons, which was him, his very presence was probably an insult to her... But that doesn't matter anymore. To him and her. All that mattered is the present and future. They would never look at the past.

**My Universe, **

**will never be the same**

**I'm glad you came...**

She had ruined Sesshomaru's way of thinking and how he had looked at life. His universe has changed, he had a better thinking of things. Though, he still thinks that most humans were inferior and only little of their short existence could and would care for others of their own kind. She was human but he could care less now.

He was glad.

He was glad he got to meet and spend time with her. He was glad that destiny had entwined their lives together. He was glad she came into his existence.

**You cast a spell on me, **

**spell on me**

**You hit me like the sky fell on me,**

**fell on me**

At first he had though she was a witch in disguise, that she had some how cast a spell on him. Then as he had spent more time with her it proved his conclusion, she had cast a spell on him. Though it was unintentional and she didn't even know. She had cast a spell that was foreign to him, a spell that had made his frozen heart beat faster with just her sincere smiles, she had cast a human emotion on him. Not anger nor sadness, he believed, it had been called love...

When realization hit him full force it had felt like the universe was weighing down on him. He had been loving two humans without his notice, one was a human child Rin and the other one who had cast a spell on him.

**And I decided you look well on me,**

**well on me**

**So lets go somewhere no one else can see,**

**you and me**

When Sesshomaru had fully studied this feeling he had just found. Though he couldn't fully grasp what it truly is, he believes he at least got bits and pieces of it. He had then decided she would be his mate, she would also have the title as the Lady of the Western Lands. She would be the mother of his children. Never minding that they would only be a hanyou.

After a few days, he had asked her to go to the forest, which the villagers named after his boisterous brother, in front of the Goshinboku tree. He started to get nervous. He, who is the killing perfection, is nervous. Once she had shown up. His nervousness got more intense.

He guessed she had sensed his uneasiness cause she had started talking. Then out of nowhere she said, "I love you, Sesshomaru." By her expression she had though that he would not return her feelings until he had taken her chin between his forefinger and thumb and gently tilted her head up. Then he lowered his head, their lips brushed each other, then he kissed her, gently.

**Turn the lights out now, **

**now I'll take you by the hand,**

**Hand you another drink, **

**drink it if you can,**

The Inu-Fortress was unforgiving on her. Insane gossip have orbited around, his followers disapproves of her. Especially the elders of his forefathers, they won't accept any of her heirs. She had tried her best not to care, to ignore and she is still trying to prove her worth, but that was slowly crumbling day by day. She had almost cried in front of him one time.

During those times he would just take her hand and engulf her in his embrace and shower her with kisses. Sesshomaru didn't like the way they had lowered her to this level. What made it worse is that a grateful demon sorceress had given his mate a wine she had secretly enchanted, making his beloved have the lifespan of a demon and giving her little demon magic.

**Can you spend a little time,**

**time is slipping away,**

**Away from us so stay**

**Stay with me I can make,**

**Make you glad you came**

Little time was spent together for Sesshomaru was busy with the elders. Not knowing that slowly his mate is drifting away. Upon coming home, Sesshomaru's heart almost broke when he saw that she was packing. She had struggled against his hold while, for the first time since he knew her, letting the tears flow.

"Sesshomaru, I'm tired of this," she had said. All he could do at the moment is comfort her with his presence and whisper her sweet nothings.

"Only thing this Sesshomaru could say right now is stay and I will make certain when this is over, I'll make you proud and happy with your decision in choosing me."

**The sun goes down**

**The stars come out**

**And all that counts**

**Is here and now**

Sesshomaru snapped out of his pondering and noticed that the sun had completely set, which made way for the moon. The night sky was filled with stars. There was no use in thinking of the past hardships, at moments like these the only thing you should notice is now. Not the past, cause those days are over. Not the future, cause you'll have plenty of time to plan those. The present is different.

The path which Sesshomaru walked through started to change. The trees became less and less. Fireflies are seen dancing illuminating the dark with their tiny light. And he could hear the sound of children laughing and smelt the scents that awaited him.

**My universe will never be the same**

His universe had changed. For the better. His status didn't though. His emotionless facade only drops when around his family, meaning no one around. Completely. So really he did change but at the same time not really.

The laughter increased in volume as he took his steps. Until he came into a stop near a small mote with an island with a weeping willow tree in the middle. There was also a small bridge leading to the little haven so that no one would get wet getting across. The number of fireflies increased.

**I'm glad you came**

He saw two children running around in circle, giving a small chase. His lip curved up slightly. They were almost the exact replica of himself exclude their dog ears, which sat on top of their silver head. They stopped enough to notice his presence and ran to his direction yelling, "Father, Father!"

As the twins collided with his legs he felt arms circling around his waist into a hug. He took a feminine hand in his and pulled so that she was in front of him. The woman had long dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She wore an elegant blue kimono with big flower patterns and a black obi. A gentle smile graced her lips, making her more enchanting. "Welcome back, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru leaned down making his forehead making contact with hers, "Sango, **I'm glad you came,**" he whispered.

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

So hope you like it. I know this song is supposed to be somewhat full of energy, but yeah... Thanks to my beta reader DecayedLight. Review please! Let me me how it was, no flames please.

-SangoIchimaru


End file.
